playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Optimus Prime
"The Autobots will never sacrifice freedom." -Optimus Prime Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots from the Transformers franchise and one of HighLifeCola's DLC characters for Playstation All-Stars Battle Royle. His in-game rival is Princess Celestia. Biography ONE SHALL STAND,ONE SHALL FALL TBA THE LEGACY OF OPTIMUS PRIME * Transformers(PS2) * Transformers the Game(Movie) * Transformers Revenge of the Fallen the Game * Transformers War For Cybertron * Transformers Dark of the Moon the Game * Transformers Fall of Cybertron * Transformers Rise of the Dark Spark Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: Princess Celestia Reason: TBA Connection: Both Optimus Prime and Princess Celestia are owned by Hasbro and originated from toys before having their own books, TV shows and games. They are also both leaders in their universes, Optimus Prime being the leader of the Autobots and Princess Celestia being the ruler of Equestria. Ending TBA Gameplay TBA file:btn_square.png (Square Moves) *'''- ' - * or + - *'- ' + - *'- ' + - *'- ' (midair) - *'- ' or + (midair) - *'- ' + (midair) *'- ' + - (midair) - file:btn_triangle.png (Triangle Moves) *'-''' file:btn_triangle.png - *'''-''' or + file:btn_triangle.png - *'''-''' + file:btn_triangle.png - *'''-''' + file:btn_triangle.png - *'''-''' file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'''-''' or + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'''-''' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'''-''' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) (Circle Moves) *'''- ' - *'- ' or + - *'- ' + - * '- ' + - * '- ' (midair) * '- ' or + (midair) - * - + (midair) * '- ' + (midair) - (Throws) * '- ' or - * '- ' - * '- ' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - ' *'Block - ' *'Evade - ' + or (Super Moves) * '''Transform!- ' (Level 1 Super): * Airstrike- ' (Level 2 Super): * '''Metroplex Heads The Call- ' (Level 3 Super): Quotes and Taunts Taunts TBA Quotes *'''Character Select ** "Transform and roll out!" ** "Til all are one" ** " *'Prematch' *'Item Pick Up' *'Using ' *'Using ' *'Using ' *'Successful KO' *'Respawn' Intros and Outros Intros * Robot In Disguise:'Optimus is in his veichle form but then transforms into robot mode,ready for battle * '''Ground Bridge Online:'A ground bridge appers on the stage and Optimus jumps out from it as it closes Winning Screen TBA Losing Screen TBA Results Screen *'''Win: *'Lose': Victory Music *Generic Costumes Autobot Leader Optimus design for War For Cybertron. Alternate Colours * Red:Red Torso and Lights,Blue Legs,Head and Hands * Blue:Blue Torso and Lights,White Legs,Head and Hands * Green:Green Torso Lights,Purple Legs.Head and Hands * Black:Black Torso,Legs,Head,Hands and Purple Lights Beast Hunter Optimus Earth form from Season 3 of Transformers Prime Alternate Colours * Red:Red Torso and Blue Legs and Head * White:White Torso and Red Legs and Head * Yellow:Yellow Torso and Black Legs and Head * Orange:Orange Torso and Black Legs and Head Classic Throwback Optimus G1 look from the classic TV series Alternate Colours * Red:Red Torso,Blue Legs,Head and Hands * White:White Torso, Grey Legs,Head and Hands * Purple:Purple Torso,Black Legs,Head and Hands * Dark:Dark Red Torso,Dark Blue Legs,Head and Hands Gallery Optimus Prime.png Optimus_beast.jpg Optimus_G1.jpg Trivia *Optimus Prime would be bigger than most characters in the game because he can transform into a truck so he is shortened to the size of an average heavyweight character. Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Transformers